Once Upon a Christmas Night
by AlexSmiley
Summary: Merry Christmas to you all, my darlings :* Enjoy your little present :)


**_Všetkým vám želám šťastné a veselé a krásne Vianoce, prežite ich v zdraví a láske, pod stromčekom nech si každý nájdete svoje tajné prianie. Prispievam trochu aj ja a tu máte taký malý vianočný Dramione darček :*_**

Bolo jedno, kam ste sa pohli, zo všetkých strán bolo počuť vyhrávanie zvončekov, otrepaných vianočných kolied, ktorých mal každý plné zuby a žoviálnych prianí veselých sviatkov od predavačov. Draco blúdil Šikmou uličkou, preplietal sa pomedzi masu čarodejníkov, ktorí sa na poslednú chvíľu snažili pozháňať darčeky pre blízkych alebo ozdoby na ich domy a v duchu si prisahal, že už nikdy nevkročí medzi ľudí, pokým to šialenstvo neopadne.

Nešlo o to, že by nemal rád Vianoce alebo Nový rok, vlastne to bol jediný sviatok, na ktorý sa tešil. Tešil sa na tú atmosféru a na svojich priateľov, s ktorými tieto sviatky vždy trávil, no neznášal ten hurhaj a chaos, nekonečné zástupy ľudí v obchodoch a tie stupídne muklovské pesničky! Hermiona ich každý rok počúvala a oni traja ich museli trpieť, pretože cez Vianoce bola ešte nebezpečnejšia ako inokedy a oni si až príliš vážili svoje zadky, než aby ju nechali im ich odčarovať.

Aby ste boli v obraze, časy, kedy sa Draco Malfoy a Zlaté trio neznášali a pokúšali sa zabiť, boli dávno minulosťou. Po vojne a po udalostiach na Rokforte, kedy odmietol odísť so svojou matkou do bezpečia, ale postavil sa následkom svojho konania, sa ospravedlnil Harrymu, Ronovi aj Hermione za to, čo im spôsobil. Vždy bol hrdý, je predsa Malfoy, ale uvedomil si, že k najväčším cnostiam človeka patrí byť schopný priznať si svoju chybu. Odvtedy si vybudovali čosi ako priateľstvo, chodieval k nim na návštevy, bavili sa spolu a človek, ktorý ich nepoznal, by nikdy nepovedal, že na Rokforte boli najväčšími nepriateľmi.

Vlastne, keď sa nad tým tak zamyslel, nikdy nechcel byť ich nepriateľom, no postavenie a vplyv jeho rodiny mu ani nedovolili priateliť sa s nimi. Snažil sa najviac ako vedel, nadával im, preklínal, dostával do problémov, no nech robil, čo chcel, skryte im závidel ich priateľské puto, ktoré on zažil len dvakrát, keď si v treťom ročníku sadol do kupé s Blaisom Zabinim a Daphne Greengrassovou, ktorí sa z jeho fakulty zdali jediní normálni a potom, o dva roky neskôr, keď sa konečne pomeril s Pansy a stali sa iba priateľmi. Chtiac- nectiac musel tiež uznať, že odkedy na Vianočnom plese vo štvrtom ročníku uvidel Hermionu v tých modrých šatách a so žiarivým úsmevom, prestal ju vnímať ako tú nudnú, večne v knihách zahrabanú humusáčku.

S Hermionou sa po páde Voldemorta zblížil asi najviac, keď mu konečne odpustila všetky jeho urážky. Skvele si rozumeli, veľa sa spolu nasmiali a hoci by ho otec v momente vydedil, keby mu to povie, ale z nich troch si k nej vybudoval najsilnejší vzťah. Mal ju rád a nikdy nezabudol na tú noc po prvom večierku na počesť porážky smrťožrútov. A rovnako tak nezabudol ani na to, ako to vtedy neskutočne pohnojil a vedel, že si tým zmaril hocijakú šancu, ktorú u Hermiony mal.

Vo vrecku mu zavibroval mobil, muklovský vynález, ktorý mu podarovala Daphne na dvadsiate prvé narodeniny, lebo ju už štvalo, že sa jej v jednom kuse vyhýba. Vzdychol si, keď uvidel meno volajúceho a trochu neochotne hovor prijal.

„Veľmi dúfam, že už si na ceste sem, Draco a neflákaš sa niekde s jednou so svojich priateliek!" vyletela naňho hneď Hermiona. „Jasne som ti povedala, aby si tu večer už bol a ty aj Ron ste sa na mňa zvysoka vykašľali! To si akože myslíte, že sa tá svadba pripraví sama?!"

Draco zastonal, podobné štekanie počúval v jednom kuse už aspoň dva mesiace, odkedy sa efektívne začala pripravovať svadba Ginny a Harryho. Tí dvaja boli zasnúbení snáď veky, odkedy Ginny pred dvoma rokmi vyhrala svoje prvé majstrovstvá s Holyheadskými harpyami. Harry to plánoval už dlho, vedeli o tom iba pán Weasley a George, od ktorých si pýtal požehnanie, no trvalo mu takmer rok, kým nabral odvahu a padol pred svojou drahou na koleno so škatuľkou v ruke. Tomu sa hovorí hrdina, dámy a páni.

„Hermiona, nikto sa na teba nevykašľal, iba som mal ešte povinnosti."

Klamal, až sa mu z úst prášilo. Nemohol jej predsa povedať, že odkladal nákup vianočných darčekov tak dlho, dokým si neuvedomil, že je Štedrý deň už za rohom a on stále nič nekúpil. Keď si to pred dvoma hodinami uvedomil, vybehol do mesta a behal s obchodu do obchodu v snahe nájsť pre svojich priateľov tie správne dary. Hermiona, ktorá mala tie svoje pravdepodobne kúpené ešte v októbri, by mu jednoznačne spustila prednášku.

Vzdychla mu do telefónu. „Do hodiny nech si tu, inak ti tú aristokratickú tváričku zmaľujem!" Draco naprázdno preglgol a roztrasenými prstami vložil mobil späť do vrecka. Nestrácal čas a vbehol do najbližšie obchodu, aby to mal z krku, čo najskôr. S nahnevanou Hermionou Grangerovou sa totiž neradno zahrávať!

Ochladilo sa a z oblakov sa začali spúšťať prvé snehové vločky, kým vyliezol zo Šikmej uličky s uľaveným povzdychom, že nakúpil všetko, čo potreboval a stále mu zostalo desať minút do uplynutia limitu, ktorý mu Hermiona dala. Dovolil si na chvíľu zavrieť oči, oprieť sa o stenu vedľa vchodu do Deravého kotlíka a nadýchať sa čerstvého, no ľadového vzduchu, ktorý pálil v pľúcach. Ďakoval najsvätejšiemu Merlinovi, že dlhé roky hrával metlobal a že si z tej doby zachoval fyzičku, iba vďaka nej prežil to zbesilé pobehovanie tam a späť.

„Draco!" ozvalo sa odrazu a jeho chvíľka pokoja v okamihu pominula. Neochotne otvoril oči a pri pohľade na svoju spoločníčku si v duchu namrzene povzdychol.

„Dlho sme sa nevideli," veselo pokračovala Astoria Greengrassová, mladšia sestra Daphne, ktorá po ňom šla už dlhé roky a on nikdy neprestal ľutovať, že sa raz na jednom z nudných večierkov svojich rodičov nechal uniesť a spustil sa s ňou. Odvtedy mu nedala pokoj už vôbec a liezla za ním všade, kam sa pohol, pristihol sa, ako si vymýšľa rôzne výhovorky, aby na podobný večierok nemusel ísť. Raz dokonca zašiel tak ďaleko, že predstieral chorobu a celú noc prespal u Hermiony na gauči.

Napriek nepríjemnosti situácie, v ktorej sa ocitol, nemohol si pomôcť a usmial sa tej spomienke. Hermiona bola naozaj pozorná a starostlivá, obskakovala ho a ošetrovala, až dokým na Draco neskočil Krivolab a vyhodil ho z jeho role chorého a utrápeného mladého muža. Najprv mu vynadala a on mal vážne pocit, že na vlastnej koži zakúsi skutočné peklo, no keď jej vysvetlil, prečo to urobil, upokojila sa a celú noc spolu hrali muklovské hry. Skvele sa spolu zabávali a nasmiali a on mal zase ten čudný pocit, ako pred rokmi, keď ju uvidel na plese.

„Máš čas? Mohli by sme skočiť do Kotlíka na pohárik," pokračovala ďalej Astoria koketným hlasom a vrátila ho tak do prítomnosti.

„Prepáč, Astoria, ale už niekde musím byť," vyvliekol sa z toho. „Vlastne, už teraz meškám. Maj sa a hm, pekné Vianoce." Rýchlim krokom sa presunul do najbližšej tmavej uličky a premiestnil sa na miesto konania svadby, na Rokfort.

Hermiona už toho mala dosť. Bola unavená, nohy ju boleli z neustáleho behanie hore po schodoch za Ginny a hlavnými organizátormi svadby a potom zase dole do kuchyne, kde pani Weasleyová robila posledné úpravy na trojposchodovej torte, ktorú spoločne s domácimi škriatkami upiekla. Bolo toho na ňu proste veľa, vstala ešte pred piatou, aby bolo všetko na čas pripravené a dokonalé na svadbu jej dvoch najlepších priateľov, ale bola na to sama. Ron vytrvalo ignoroval jej telefonáty, listy aj výhražné správy a ona mohla len hádať, kde vlastne je a Draco...nech už robil čokoľvek, pre jeho dobro dúfala, že sa nevláči s Greengrassovou alebo inou z jeho minulých známostí.

Ako ste si už možno stihli uvedomiť, Draco Malfoy nebol žiadne neviniatko, bol si vedomí svojho atraktívneho vzhľadu a rád ho využíval pri robení dojmu na ženy. Len veľmi ťažko sa jej priznávalo, že mal účinky aj na ňu samu, postarala sa, aby sa nikdy nikto nedozvedel, ako ľahko mu v tú noc na večierku pred rokmi podľahla a ako na to nikdy nedokázala zabudnúť. Vtedy cítila niečo, o čom mohla pri Ronovi iba snívať.

Ona a Ron...to bola komplikovaná záležitosť. Po vojne to spolu skúsili, bola doňho zaľúbená už od štrnástich a treba uznať, že ani ona mu nebola ľahostajná. Ich vzťah však veľmi dlho nevydržal, iba chabého pol roka, kedy si uvedomili, že sú príliš rozdielni, chcú od života iné veci a veľmi sa spolu nemajú o čom rozprávať. Napriek tomu zostali priateľmi, stále jej na ňom záležalo a nechcelo ho stratiť ani ako priateľa. Ron na tom bol rovnako, a tak sa vrátili do starých koľají.

Úzkostlivo sa pozrela na svoje hodinky, ktoré dostala od Ginny k svojím sedemnástym narodeninám a zaúpela, keď videla koľko je hodín. Boli takmer štyri, čo znamená, že do svadby zostávajú už len necelé štyri hodiny. Bohovia, tak málo času a stále mali toľko práce! Museli pripraviť Veľkú sieň- odpratať fakultnú stoly, vyzdobiť ju, nachystať prestieranie-, natiahnuť na zábradlie bielu stuhu, dovariť večeru, vyzdvihnúť svadobnú kapelu a prichystať nevestu aj seba...To je cena za to, keď chcete mať svadbu bez kúziel. Prišlo jej mdlo, keď si predstavila všetok ten zhon.

Zatackala sa a takmer spadla zo schodov, keď sa ponáhľala späť do kuchyne, aby skontrolovala stav večere aj pani Weasleyovej, ktorá pred pol hodinou vyzerala, že domácich škriatkov, ktorí jej zúfalo pomáli, no skôr sa jej iba motali pod nohy, vyhodí na chodbu. Našťastie ju pred pádom zachytil jej najlepší priateľ, ktorý sa snažil pomáhať najlepšie ako vedel, no bol príliš rozčarovaný a nadšený, aby sa dokázal na niečo plne sústrediť. Už o niekoľko hodín si vezme lásku svojho života a s Ginny budú konečne patriť k sebe.

„Opatrne, Miona, Ginny by ťa zabila, keby sa dolámeš a nebudeš jej hlavná družička," doberal si ju priateľ s jemným úsmevom.

Hermiona sa naňho tiež usmiala, radosť a láska bola z jeho očí viac než očividná. Vždy tým dvom závidela ich vzťah, taký pevný, trvalý a úprimný, tí dvaja ju znova naučili veriť v pravú lásku, keď na ňu po rozchode s Ronom prestávala veriť. Raz túžila nájsť človeka, s ktorým by si bola taká blízka ako Harry a Ginny, pre ktorého by bola schopná čakať dlhé roky, pretože jej za to proste stojí a ktorého by sa s ťažkým srdcom musela zriecť, pretože by neprežila, keby sa mu niečo stalo. Láska, akú mali medzi sebou jej priatelia, sa nevidela každý deň.

„Myslím, že ma zabije tak, či tak, ak jej v jej veľký deň nebude všetko tip top," odvetila mu na to Hermiona.

Harry jej stisol plece. „Úplne jej postačí, že tu budeš ty a jej rodina, to je to, čo pre nás oboch znamená najviac."

Rozlúčili sa a Hermiona rýchlo zbehla do spomínanej kuchyne a užasnuto zostala stáť vo dverách. Svadobná torta bola veľkolepá, bola v zlatých a béžových farbách, poschodia sa smerom nahor zmenšovali a po krajoch sa ťahali jemne červené kamélie, Ginine obľúbené kvety, z marcipánu. Bola nádherná, pani Weasleyová odviedla naozaj výbornú prácu.

„Pani Weasleyová," vydýchla Hermiona unesene, „je úchvatná!"

„Naozaj?" unavene, ale spokojne sa spýtala Molly. „Ďakujem pekne, Hermiona." Domáci škriatkovia postávali vzadu, za pani Weasleyovou, objímali sa okolo pliec a rovnako zasnene ako Hermiona sa dívali na tú sladkú nádheru.

„Hermiona!" navalil sa odrazu dovnútra George. „Máme pohotovosť!" Zastonala, čo sa zase pohnojilo tento raz?!

„Volal som s kapelou, zdá sa, že sa sem kvôli hustému sneženiu nedostanú na čas," oznámil jej zlú správu. „A navyše sa zdá, že nám tak trochu cez okno ušla nevesta!"

Vír farieb a tvarov ho vypľul rovno do veľkého záveja snehu a Draco zo seba vychrlil prúd nadávok, keď ho vrstva snehu zasiahla do tváre. Tak trochu zabudol na fakt, že je to Rokfort, a teda sa nemôže primiestniť rovno do hradu, také privilégium má iba riaditeľ, čo on určite nie je. Vstal, oprášil si biely poprašok z kabáta a obzrel sa na rozsvietené domčeky so zasneženými strechami, ktoré vyzerali ako z rozprávky. Spoznal Rokville a bol rád, že neskončil kdesi v Atlantickom oceáne, ale len niekoľko minút cesty od školy.

Čudujete sa, ako je možné, že sa svadba koná práve na Rokforte? Keď ste vojnový hrdina a záchranca celého čarodejníckeho sveta, ukázalo sa, že môžete úplne všetko. Harry nemal rád, keď ho niekto uprednostňoval iba kvôli tomu, čo urobil, ale Draco nemal pocit, že by sa veľmi sťažoval, keď mu minister s radosťou kývol na svadbu na jeho najobľúbenejšom mieste. Akosi sa im podarilo dostať všetkých študentov na sviatky domov a pretvoriť Rokfort na svadobnú sálu. Nikdy by si nemyslel, že McGonagallová niečo také dovolí, no zdá sa, že ani nedokázala Harrymu povedať nie.

Draco kráčal zasneženým chodníkom, nohy sa mu zabárali do nánosov snehu, narážal doňho ľadový vietor a vážne toho už začínal mať dosť.

„Na čo stále to bezpečnostné pravidlo s odmiestnením, keď sú všetci smrťožrúti aj tak dávno v Azkabane?!" zaškrípal zubami a brodil sa ďalej. Jediným pozitívom bolo, že aspoň prestalo snežiť a dovidel pred seba. Aj tak sa mu však stalo, že nečakane do niečoho narazil a zrútil sa do snehu. Rovno na...

„Ginny?!" neveriacky sa spýtal, keď na bielom snehu zažiarili jej ohnivé vlasy.

„Draco?" oslovila ho rovnako prekvapene.

Rýchlo sa zdvihol a pomohol na nohy aj jej. Bola celá ľadová a skrehnutá, mala na sebe iba obyčajné džínsy a červený svetrík od mamy. Vlasy mala zasnežené a triasla sa, hoci mal taký čudný pocit, že to nie je len od zimy.

„Stalo sa niečo?"

„Márne si sem meral cestu, svadba nebude." Draco šokovane cúvol a vyvalil na ryšavku svoje sivé oči. Čože? Ako to, že nebude? Veď len pred hodinou mu volala Hermiona a nič mu nepovedala!

„A- ako...? Prečo?"

„Pretože to neznesiem, všetok ten cirkus a chaos a stres!" zvolala frustrovane. „Nemohli sme mať proste len pokojnú svadbu v kruhu rodiny, kde by bol každý rád, že je tam, nemusel sa naháňať a mať pocit, že sa zrúti svet, ak všetko nepôjde podľa plánu? Sú Vianoce, pri Merlinových sviatočných guliach!"

„To len kvôli tomu si akože utiekla z vlastnej svadby, pretože sa tvoja rodina snaží, aby si nikdy nezabudla na svoj deň D?" zopakoval po nej s nadvihnutým obočím.

Ginny ho počastovala profesionálnym vražedným pohľadom, ktorým akoby mu hovorila _sme tu sami a nikto by nikdy nezistil, kde som ťa zakopala_ , no necúvol od nej. Snažil sa v tom nájsť logiku, ale akosi sa mu to nedarilo. Už len preto, že tu vonku mrzlo a snežilo a odmŕzali všetky údy, a nikto by si nevybral túlanie sa mrazivou nocou ako noc na vyhriatom hrade po boku svojich najbližších.

„Ginny," oslovil ju zmierlivo, „miluješ Harryho?"

„Ako sa to vôbec môžeš pýtať?!" vyštekla naňho obranne. „Jasné, že ho milujem, už odkedy som mala jedenásť!"

„Tak prečo si potom tu, zaborená v snehu na Vianoce, utekáš z vlastnej svadby a od všetkých, ktorí ťa milujú?" nadhodil. „Máš im proste povedať, ako to cítiš, ako chceš, aby tá svadba vyzerala, je predsa _tvoja._ Útekom nič nevyriešiš, Ginny, iba čo všetkým spôsobíš ešte väčšie starosti."

„Teda, nikdy by som nečakala, že práve ty ma budeš kŕmiť takýmito rozumami," podotkla.

Draco sa zasmial. „To bude tým, že už si necítim ani milimeter svojho tela a veľmi dúfam, že si to rozmyslíš, aby sme mohli ísť do tepla a ja som ťa nemusel naháňať po celom Rokville a dostať ťa tam násilím."

„Aj tak veľmi dobre vieš, že by si ma nedohonil," rypla si doňho Ginny, no vzápätí zase zvážnela. Vyzerala nesvoja, čo sa jej veľmi často nestávalo. „Myslíš, že sa mám vrátiť? Chcela som, aby sa tam všetci bavili, jasné, ale prečo to takto zbytočne komplikujeme?"

„Pretože si ich jediná dcéra, chcú, aby to bolo nezabudnuteľné," povedal jej Draco a napriek zime, ktorú cítil, si rozopol kabát a prehodil ho Ginny cez plecia. „No verím, že ak si s nimi o tom pohovoríš, prispôsobia sa ti."

Nakoniec sa mu Ginny podarilo presvedčiť a spoločne sa vrátili do hradu, kde bolo všetko hore nohami a svadobčania pobehovali kade- tade, aby našli stratenú nevestu. Chvíľu im preto trvalo, kým ich vlastne zaregistrovali stáť vo Vstupnej hale, zasnežených a stuhnutých od mrazu, od hlavy po päty. Akurát sa okolo nich prehnala od strachu besná Hermiona, keď odrazu zastala, urobila pár krokov späť a vyvalila na nich oči.

„Ginny!" skríkla a vrhla sa na priateľku. „Kde si akože bola?!"

„Eh...prejsť sa?" nedôverčivo navrhla Ginny. „Všetko to tu bolo také hektické...potrebovala som vypadnúť."

„Zľakli sme sa, že si ušla!" vysvetlila jej Hermiona. „Chudák Harry sa zatvoril vo svojej chrabromilskej izbe a odmieta vyliezť." Ginny vystrašene rozšírila oči.

„Merlin, hneď za ním bežím!" Nakedy to dohovorila, už mizla na schodoch.

Draco osamel s Hermionou a bol naozaj rád, že ju znova vidí. Vyzerala vyčerpaná a unavená, ako ju poznal, určite všetko zariaďovala už od skorého rána.

„Ahoj," prehovoril na ňu. Hermiona sa mykla a otočila sa naňho. Predtým si ho ani len nevšimla.

„Ach, ahoj, Draco," odzdravila a obdarila ho slabým úsmevom. „Prišiel si neskoro."

„Viem, ale akosi som pristál v Rokville a cestou som musel upokojovať jednu rozrušenú a nervóznu nevestu, ktorej svadba sa začínala zvrhávať nesprávnym smerom." V skratke jej vysvetlil, čo Ginny trápilo. Hermiona len prikývla hlavou, nečudovala sa, malý obrad sa pomaly zvrhával na riadny cirkus s váženými politikmi a médiami.

„Ritu Skeeterovú sem teda v žiadnom prípade nesmú pustiť!" vybuchol Draco pri predstave, že tam tá zákerná ženská oxiduje na svadbe jeho priateľov.

„Pochybujem, že to McGonagallová dovolí," upokojovala ho Hermiona a mrkla na hodinky. „Pri Merlinovi, už je toľko?! Tak dosť, krásavec, pekne padaj pomáhať do Veľkej Siene!"

Nasledujúce štyri hodiny uplynuli ako voda a všetci si uľavene vydýchli, keď mali všetku výzdobu aj hostinu konečne hotovú. Nikto už neutiekol a namiesto kapely sa im podarilo zohnať platňu s pomalou vianočnou piesňou, ktorá bola dokonalou náhradou za svadobný pochod. Veľká Sieň sa zmenila na nepoznanie- dlhé, fakultné stoly boli rozmiestnené na bokoch, aby urobili priestor pre svadobnú uličku potiahnutú bielym kobercom, ktorá sa končila hore, pred riaditeľským pultom. Okolo neho bol urobený oblúk z bieleho dreva a kvetov, ktorý vlastnoručne vyrobil Hagrid a pod ním stál oddávajúci.

Čarodejnícke svadby sa veľmi nelíšia od tých muklovských, jediným rozdielom bolo, že ich oddával minister a nie kňaz a čarodejníci sa nesobášili v kostoloch, keďže ich viera neleží na takýchto základoch. Draco tam už stál, nahodený v čiernom smokingu a oranžovej košeli, ktorú si vybral pri tejto príležitosti. Pôvodne chcel ísť v zelenej, ale potom si uvedomil, že nechce upozorňovať na fakt, že je jediným Slizolinčanom v miestnosti. Teda, až na Blaisa, ktorý prišiel v sprievode Luny Lovegoodovej v prekvapivo normálnych dlhých šatách slivkovej farby. Draco musel uznať, že vyzerala pekne a Blaise sa k nej, vo svojom sivom obleku a košeli rovnakej farby ako jej šaty, dokonale hodil.

Jeho oči však v dave pátrali po jednej konkrétnej osobe, ktorú už dlhý čas nevidel. Hostia sa pomaly schádzali, aby sa pousádzali na stoličky rozostavená pod svadobným oblúkom, na miestach, ktoré predtým okupovali stoly. V dave zazrel Rona, ako ukazuje prichádzajúcim ich miesta. Prišiel nejakú chvíľu po ňom, ospravedlnil sa, že pri premiestňovaní musel urobiť chybu, pretože pristál kdesi v horách na Islande a nejaký čas mu trvalo, kým si uvedomil, ako veľmi sa odchýlil od svojej destinácie. Hermiona, ktorá nevyzerala byť veľmi dojatá jeho mrazivou historkou, ho neľútostne poslala zdobiť vchodové dvere.

Ginny tiež priložila ruku k dielu, všetkých poprosila, aby sa prestali naháňať a toľko snažiť, ale užívali si spoločne strávenú chvíľu a robili to s radosťou. Zo všetkých strán sa šíril spev alebo hmkanie vianočných pesničiek a všetkým bolo hneď veselšie. Draco dokonca našiel Hermionu v kuchyni, ako spí s hlavou položenou na stole.

Keď už všetci sedeli tam, kde mali a pred spoločnosť predstúpil Harry v čiernom obleku, bielej košeli a motýliku ako pravý gentleman, obrad sa mohol začať. Ron, ako Harryho svedok, sa postavil zaňho a Draco kúsok za nich, aby mal lepší výhľad na spoločnosť. Rozozvučala sa jemná hudba a hoci bola vianočná, Draco sa nesťažoval. Hľadel dole uličkou, kde kráčala štvorročná Victoire Weasleyová a rozhadzovala lupene kamélii, za ňou sa potom objavil Teddy Lupin, Harryho adoptívny syn a na červenom vankúšiku niesol dve obrúčky. Potom prišla Luna a za ňou hlavná družička, Hermiona.

Draco v momente, ako ju zbadal, prestal dýchať. Šaty mala síce rovnaké ako Luna, no vyzerala v nich takmer nadpozemsky. Saténové ramienka stiahnuté na pleciach a srdiečkový výstrih odhaľovali jej bronzovú pokožku a fialová farba dávala vyniknúť jej očiam. Vlasy mala vzadu zapletené do drdola a dva dlhé pramene jej padali do tváre. Žiarivo sa usmievala a pohľady všetkých prítomných viseli na nej. Bola prekrásna a on, akoby mávnutím čarovného prútika, odrazu pochopil, čo znamená ten čudný pocit v jeho vnútri.

Samotný obrad prebehol rýchlo a pokojne, Ginny bola vo svojich slonovinobielych šatách z vyšívaným živôtikom a dlhokánskou sukňou nádherná nevesta a obaja s Harrym vyzerali takí šťastní! Keď si vymieňali svoje svadobnú sľuby, pani Weasleyová sa hlasno rozplakala a jej manžel ju musel tíšiť a Draco by bol prisahal, že slzy zazrel aj v očiach riaditeľky a jeho bývalej profesorky transfigurácie. Po prvom manželskom bozku im všetci radostne zatlieskali a Draco im obom poprial veľa šťastia v spoločnom živote.

Banket bol v plnom prúde, svadobčania aj novomanželia tancovali na parkete a všetci sa skvele bavili. Draco postával v kúte a zhováral sa so svojím niekdajším profesorom elixírov, Slughornom, o jeho práci na Ministerstve mágie. Očami však sledoval jednu brunetku, ktorá sa nečakane zdvihla a vyšla von zo Siene. Ospravedlnil sa Slughornovi a nasledoval ju na školský areál.

Stála pred dverami v snehu, ktorý jej padal na odhalené plecia a dívala sa hore na hviezdy. Potichu k nej podišiel a prehodil cez ňu svoje sako, aby neprechladla. Strhal sa pri jeho dotyku.

„Pokoj, nehryziem," usmial sa na ňu. Tiež sa usmiala a sklopila zrak k zemi, sako si tesnejšie pritiahla k telu.

„Je to krásna svadba," poznamenal v snahe rozprúdiť rozhovor.

„To je," prisvedčila a obzrela sa smerom dovnútra, „obaja vyzerajú spokojní."

„Ani sa im nečudujem, keď sa tak veľmi milujú." Zrozpačiteli, Hermiona sa zase tvárila, že je na snehu čosi zaujímavé a on sa trápne odmlčal. Reči o láske boli medzi nimi tabu, hlavne potom, čo sa medzi nimi stalo.

„Hermiona, ja..."

Nevedel, ako to má povedať, hoci si to trénoval doma pred zrkadlom snáď každý jeden deň od tej noci, čo ju nemiestne opustil kvôli Pansy. Chcel jej to vysvetliť, ale nedokázal nájsť tie správne slová.

„...mrzí ma to. To, čo sa vtedy stalo, že som jednoducho odišiel, ale Pansy ma potrebovala, umrel jej otec a ja som bol jediný, koho mala." Nepozrela naňho, ďalej vŕtala špičkou lodičky v sypkom snehu.

„Keby to nebolo také vážne, neodišiel by som, nikdy by som od teba neodišiel," pokračoval a urobil k nej krok. „Tá noc pre mňa veľa znamenala, a preto ťa prosím, aby si mi prepáčila, že som to skazil."

„Aj pre mňa veľa znamenala," odvetila ticho. Podišiel k nej ešte bližšie a podvihol jej bradu, aby si mohli hľadieť do očí. Strieborná do jantárovej.

„Mrzelo ma to, áno, ale nehnevala som sa na teba, Draco."

„Takže mi odpúšťaš?" spýtal sa s nádejou.

Pousmiala sa. „Nemám ti, čo odpúšťať. Urobil si iba to, čo si musel, chápem to."

Zaplavilo ho neskutočné šťastie a úľava, odpustila mu a chápala ho, čo viac si mohol priať? Stále ju mal vo svojom živote a možno, že jeho šanca ešte nebola úplne zmarená. Tento raz sa jej chcel poriadne chopiť a už to nepohnojí, pokúsi sa získať jej srdce tak, ako si ona získala to jeho ešte vtedy na plese, iba si to sám nedokázal priznať. Chvíle, ktoré s ňou strávil, boli tie najkrajšie v jeho živote.

Cez otvorené dvere k nim doľahli tóny tej piesne, na ktorú Ginny kráčala uličkou poslednýkrát ako Weasleyová a Draco natiahol ruku k Hermione.

„Urobíš mi tú česť a zatancuješ si so mnou?" spýtal sa jej. „Tak ako pred rokmi?" Zasmiala sa a opatrne vložila svoju dlaň do jeho roztvorenej.

„Tento raz ma ale svojím šarmom do postele nenalákaš," dopredu ho varovala.

Draco sa uškrnul. „Uvidíme, Grangerová."

Pritiahol si ju do náručia a pomaly sa s ňou začala hýbať na mieste. Okolo nich padali vločky, hviezdy žiarili v temnote a Hermionin dotyk ho príjemne hrial. Ako tak počúval pieseň a vdychoval jej škoricovú vôňu, pomyslel si, že ak všetko pôjde dobre, možno sa o rok znova takto stretnú na svadbe, ale tento raz to bude on, kto spojí svoj život so ženou, ktorú miluje.

 _ **Ešte raz teda, šťastné a veselé! 3**_


End file.
